


I'm not her Dad

by acornm



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Dad ogami Shirou, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornm/pseuds/acornm
Summary: "So you're like Michiru's dad right?"Shirou jumps slightly not expecting her to ask something and definitely not that "No, I am n-""Great!" She interrupts before continuing like he had said yes
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	I'm not her Dad

Shirou walks into the kitchen to find Nazuna sitting on the counter slowly kicking her legs. He often finds Michiru doing the same, sitting on counters and tables, he wonders if that's something one of them picked up from the other or just something that teenagers do these days. He nods to acknowledge her presence before grabbing a glass and pouring himself some water.

"So you're like Michiru's dad right?"

Shirou jumps slightly not expecting her to ask something and definitely not that "No, I am n-"

"Great!" She interrupts before continuing like he had said yes "I want your permission to ask Michiru on a date"

Now Shirou didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't that "why are you asking me, she's her own person and I am not her father go ask her your-" he cut himself off realizing something.

"You were her best friend before everything happened don't you know her real father, why are you asking me instead of him?" he questioned a small amount of annoyance slipping into his tone.

She waved her hand as if that thought was irrelevant. "Her dad was trying to get us to realize that we had feelings for each other even before the accident, he'll be fine with it" she levers herself off of the counter "and also just wanted to make sure that you knew that your daughter was going to miss a night of your hangouts" she smiled at him before walking out the door and down the hall towards Michiru's room.

"I am not her father" he said towards her retreating back, but she either couldn't her or more likely ignored him as she climbed the stairs to the upper floor.

-

Shirou was sitting on the couch reading a book, it was the night of Michiru and Nazuna's date as Michiru liked to mention every five minutes, not that he would've forgotten with how he was dragged around clothes shopping just yesterday. He never understood the big deal with dating but Michiru seemed excited about it so he went with it, even paying for everything, because it made her happy (not that he would say anything like that out loud, he already got called her dad enough thank you very much). He was broken out of his thinking by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. He glanced up to see Michiru come into view before walking towards the door.

"Don't stay out too late" He said before she could reach the door.

She rolled her eyes before saying "Sure" and opening the door.

"And stay out of trouble"

"I'll be fine dad" she said sarcastically and walking out.

"I'm not your dad" he said to the closed door, but if he had a small smile on his face as he went back to his book no one but him would know it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this but for now its just a oneshot 
> 
> All comments make me happy even if it's just an emoji!


End file.
